Revolution
by chocoboshead
Summary: Four handsome high school students can live in the mansion for free... if they can turn the owner's son to 'human'. Based on 'perfect girl evolution' not mine! Various pairing, focus on L/Light
1. Chapter 1

My first death note fanfic. EVA!

Disclaimer: I don't own death note. The main idea based from manga called 'perfect girl evolution'... again, i don't own it.

Warning: Yaoi (yay), swearing. Slight OOC-ness. O, rate may change later.

Puhlease pardon any mistake at spelling/grammar... I'm just an Indonesian Fanboi u know! So my English kinda suck.

Summary: AU. Four handsome high school students can live in the mansion for free if they can 'trun the owner' son to human...'

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

—chapter 1—

The dim light from red little candle is the only light that brightened his dark room, surrounded by four dirty, darker walls where there's a large hardwood rack book—which contained many thick books and other stuff—nailed on each wall. Meanwhile the soft snoring as the raven haired man took a shallow breath in his deep slumber echoing through the creepy-looking room, muffled by the bird's sing—signaling the sun start to rise.

He wake with a start—black eyebrow burrowed, heavy eyelashes blinked several times before revealing wide black orbs completely. He let out a long yawn and shifted a little, before force himself up from the warmth of his favorite comfy swan pillow.

He's not a morning person, really—but the urge to wash his face make him leave his peaceful rest. After let out another yawn and deep sighed, he headed to the bathroom near a rather huge cupboard.

He turned on the water, not even mind to turn the warm on before splashing it over his face—letting the cold wake him up completely. But suddenly the urge to wash his face turn to urge to throw up when he—accidentally—saw his own reflection in a small crack of mirror.

He stood frozen, not really know what to do. Half of him wanted to scream, to grab the mirror and crushed it to million tiny pieces, yet half of him wanted to stay still—to just continue to stare and face his fear now.

"_I'm sorry, but you're really not my taste."_

He couldn't help but gasp in horror when his sight fall to his messy black hair that looks like some birds just make a nest on it. He quickly turn his attention to the other part of his body, but his response is quite similar than before.

"_I mean, look at you. You're odd… and not to mention…"_

His wide, almost-empty emotionless black orbs. He hates the way it stare the other, as if he can penetrate someone's mind and read over their thoughts, make him looks weirder.

"_You're ugly."_

In the end, the part that wanted him to forget his past and runaway from his biggest fear—himself—win, as he grabbed the tiny mirror and throw it to the black-golden marble floor. It scattered into million tiny pieces, just like he predicted, but when the mirror's breaking, he heard something is broken too.

It's scattered into million bloody pieces, trapped him like a nightmare.

It's his heart.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Whoa! I can't believe he actually let us stay in this gorgeous place!! I mean it's so cool! Ooh… look at that beauuutifuuul fountaiiin! It's totally awesome!! The way it shine under the pale moonlight… it looks like this place is a virsails palace!! " a high-pitched, almost girly voice banging through the peaceful night, leaving three handsome guys winced in pain. The brown haired one—tired of his friend constant yelling and squeaking, decides to shut his mouth up by yelling back with greater force.

"Shut up you blonde man whore!!" at this, the blonde boy who yelled before, successfully shut up. But the brown haired not quite satisfied with his job, so he decide to continue.

"What are you, a five fucking years old kindergarten? Yes, I can't believe this place is so cool—but I prefer cold than that stupid word, and yes, I admitted—despite my high passion of art—that this place is totally gorgeous. But hell yes, the old man actually let us stay in this place for free! And it's not Virsails, you moron. It's Versailles. So if you don't have brain to think of what you want to say, just shut the hell up, Mello."

Mello pouted, sent a (what supposed to be) death glare on the brown haired direction, which failed miserably to a kicked-puppy look. He just about to compose himself back when suddenly a strong, protective arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"You know it's not so nice to say harsh words, Light-kun." Said a red haired guy, the one who has his arm wrapped tight around the blonde's. "Especially to my lover." He licked Mello lips seductively, ignoring the glare and blushed he received from his lover—and a rather disgusted look from the other.

Light finally spoke up, rudely interrupted the pair that have already started to make out.

"Get room, you two." His deep growl snarled.

The red haired man looked up, wearing a sheepish grin and slight blush across his handsome face—while his little blonde lover almost fainted in embarrassment.

"Sorry, Light. I guess we get a little carried away…" he said in not-so-sorry tone. Light only mumbled something under his breath, before speak up again.

"Whatever. Can we get inside now? It's friggin' cold here."

"Sure. But first, you said that the old man let us live in this place for free." The red haired said, "But you do realize he said if only we can turn his son to a human, don't you?"

Sighing in annoyance, Light replied begrudgingly.

"I do realize that, Matt-kun. But what you guys don't realize is the fact that his son is a human, so there's no sense to what, 'turn his son to a human'. What is he anyway? Some scary Frankenstein?"

The red haired named Matt shrugged, "Dunno. But I bet he's right, Light. His son might not a human."

And with that, the two lovers walk away, dragging their suitcases to enter the mansion's gate. Light stood there, pouting, arms crossed over his chest.

"Now, now, Light. Don't pouting like that. It's totally cute for you to do that, but you look more gorgeous when you're smiling…" a deep, masculine voice from the other man who went almost unnoticed startled him, and he looks up to see a dark haired man with glasses around his eyes smiling at him. He doesn't mind to smiling back, only huffed a little.

"But Matt is such a fool, Mikami-san…"

Mikami smirked before leaned closer.

"I know, but let's forget those idiots for once, won't we? Otherwise, I must get you a punishment to say such harsh words toward my favorite blonde boy…"

Light blinked, before pouting again. "You don't mean that!"

The devilish smirked graced upon Mikami's angelic face grew larger as he whispers huskily to the other's ear. "You bet, Light-chan…"

Blushing madly, the brown haired boy let his lover dragged him in bridal style, leaving the ground cold with snow's sprinkles.

Little did they know the two shining orbs watched him from the distance, gleaming with amusement.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light is annoyed.

Scratch that. He's totally, completely, awfully, insanely annoyed.

There he is—tied up naked in a large king sized bed, legs sprawled out when his wrist pinned to the headboard. Luckily he had a silk red satin over his lower body, so he practically half-naked. Unluckily he had a silk red satin over his mouth too, that muffled his screaming.

It's started when he agree to Mikami's rather foolish idea—the punishment. He, the arrogant, devilish, dominant bastard, actually agreed to be the submissive one in their relationship. But when Mikami's cell phone started to ring when they played their little game, he quickly turned to his old-self.

It's important; Mikami said—drove him insanely mad. What could be more important than his lover? That prick! He thought angrily, before a wicked grin spread across his face.

Oh, Mikami gonna be totally sore tomorrow…

His train of though suddenly interrupted when he hears a faint sound of whistling, followed by a soft thump and cursed.

He sweat dropped.

What if it's the old man's son? What if it's true he's not a human? What if he's a vampire instead? Or better yet, what if it's a sadistic, masochist, horny vampire? What if it's his room?

The later make him turn pale. It's true—he doesn't even know where his room was. So he and Mikami just pick this room, because it's larger than the other. Mello and Matt choose the one that's down stair, which only a little smaller and less inhuman.

His train of though suddenly interrupted again when a tall, pale figure stare at his honey gaze trough its black orbs. Somehow he managed to take the sation off of his mouth, and the poor boy let out a frightened shriek. He screamed even louder when the creature take a step forward.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mikami's ears perked up while he hears the sound of his (so-called) boyfriend booming through the mansion. Panicked, he quickly rushed forward after saying a forced, yet polite goodbye to whoever he called—apparently his boss.

He ran as fast as he could without care where his feet take him. But before he can reach his destination, he crashed to something hard, before landed flat on his butt.

"Ouch…" was the word he could muster while glaring at the thing that makes him fall—which no other than Mello, who landed on the same floor as him. The blonde grinned sheepishly, mouthed a silent 'sorry' before Matt help him stood up.

Mikami scanned the two lovers in front of him, for a brief moment forget about his lover's condition. Mello, only dressed in a white satin silk that barely could covered his lithe body, hair ruffled messily and face as red as tomato. Matt, half naked—only wears a black-red stripped boxer, hair ruffle messily than Mello, slight blush graced his handsome features. And did he mention the two of them barely take a breath and looks absolutely aroused?

Mikami gulped. Better look for Light than continuing his train of though—that only give him a boner if he thinks even further.

"Mikamiiiii!! Get back here you idiooot!!" once again, Mikami's ears perked up by the sound of his lover calling his name. He quickly runaway again, not really know where; only depend on his 'Light-chan-radar' while Mello and Matt trailed not too far behind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Light get a better sight from the other's face, he nearly screams again. Fortunately the slim, pale fingers quickly covered his mouth before he could doing so.

Wide, emotionless orbs staring at him, penetrated straight into his honey eyes and he couldn't help but shut his eyes in fear.

So the old man—Watari—is right! His son (at least that's what he told them) is not a human! But what the hell it is?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Waaaaah! Not as planned! :(

Buuuut still, leave me a review! (Or reviewS) ;)

Should i continue? Or not?

Just click that GO button and tell me whatcha think!

txxxxxx


	2. threesome?

**Revolution**

**Chapter 2: threesome?**

-

**Pardon any mistakes at spelling/grammar. English isn't my native language.**

Disclaimer : I don't own death note. This fic based on 'perfect girl evolution', and I've just found out that this manga called 'wall flower' in other state. Well, basically it's a shoujo manga written and owned by Tomoko Hayakawa, so once again I don't own it! *sobs*

Summary: four handsome high school can live in the mansion for free… if they can turn the owner' son to 'human'. Multiple pairing, focus on L/Light. AU

-

-

-

Light' eyed widened even possible when he felt cold, spidery fingers crept to cover his mouth. His screams instantly muffled by the surprisingly soft skin above his lips and he frantically shook his head to the side, trying to get the cold flesh off of him. He noticed the strange creature in front of him frowned and flew its other free hand to grab some of his brownish lock, make him unwillingly stay still.

Panic surged through him when he realizes the figure' black orbs still completely stared at his naked form and before he can help himself, he felt heat began to creep at his cheek. Fortunately before something more embarrassing happen he heard Mikami enter the big room—followed by Mello and Matt.

"Holy beep! Are you okay, Light?!!" the oldest man asked in a high-pitched, almost girly voice that makes the other people in the room winced. Light rolled his eyes in annoyance and just about to retort when he realizes the hands still holding him, and instead he just glared at his foolish boyfriend. And Mikami, being the (kinda) smart guy that he is, clearly get the message. His boyfriend' honey eyes bluntly say, 'I'm not okay, you idiot' or something along the lines that make him carefully approach them. Meanwhile the stunned pair named Matt and Mello can't do anything but to stare, mouths hang open in disbelief upon seeing the view before them.

Well, who wouldn't? There he is—**the** Light Yagami, lying almost naked with only a little piece of satin covering his lower parts, and that's just barely covered something. There's a little tint of pink smearing over his pale cheeks, obviously because of embarrassment. And the fact that his hands are bound together behind his head doesn't help anything at all—instead just make the picture worse. Plus the hands that covering his mouth and gripping his hair tightly from the man that looks positively like a vampire make it looks more… erotic?

Brushing their thought, Mello began to approach them as well—keeping a pair of clear blue eyes at the pale creature in front of him. His red haired lover decides to stand at his place because honestly he doesn't hold any interest to this—if any, it's only a little.

Finally Mikami already arrived at the bed' side, where Light lay on the center of it. The raven haired male keeps his crimson eyes lock warily to the figure who hands currently still holding his beloved Light and said through clenched teeth, "Stay away from him."

His voice grim and stiff it makes shiver run down Light' spine. It takes the exact opposite effect to the pale man though—he barely flinches as the words slipped from Mikami.

And somehow Light praised him for that. His lover looks like he's ready to kill the man anytime now… though he himself doubts Mikami even had the guts to do so.

Surprisingly enough the pale man draw his hand toward his lips, the one who held Light' head back then, and asking softly, "And what if I don't want to?"

Mikami sighed, looking certainly annoyed. "Well, you just do that, don't you?"

"But I could put my hands back now." The pale man continues, hands coming dangerously close to Light' lower part—threatening to put them down. Light let out a choked gasp and once again blushed for some reason he couldn't name of… And for some odd reason find himself enjoyed the situation. Meanwhile Mikami looks positively like an insane mass murderer who thinks himself as a god, and began to think of the most efficient weapon he could use to kill this man before him… He really gets into his nerve! Even Mello or Matt doesn't have the guts to touch his lover like that (not like they wanted to) so who the hell he think he is, he doesn't have the right to lay a hand to any part of his lover's body… especially **that one!**

"Oh, you better not." Mikami growled possessively, now one of his hands crept to grab a hold on Light also. "Or else I'll cut your head to pieces."

"Mikami had a funny way to scare his enemy off. I believe 'rip your head to pieces' is more logical in a way—for my head is not a paper." The pale man said quietly but his free hand begins to take a good hold on Light' honey locks again. The poor boy who lying in a rather odd state on the center of the fighting (had he mention it, grown-up) male seems rather annoyed for both of their action. Mikami supposed to release him, not starting a catfight with this man… And this pale man, he had to know better than to distract an angry Mikami Teru.

"Oh, really?" At this Mikami tightened his hold on Light' pale hands, earning a startled gasp from him. "It looks like it does. Flat and empty—pale, like a paper."

The pale man let out a weird hitched of breath followed with another one which Light assumed as a hiss before replying calmly—though a little bit look annoyed. "Mikami-san knows better than to insult me and my appearance."

"Probably not. What are you, anyway?" Mikami asked. He knows it's not the smartest thing to say because not only impolite it also show his disability to retort about something more brilliant to say but hey—this guy really annoy him to no end and he couldn't think about something better in return. Otherwise his suspiciousness of this man being a vampire already took over him and he needs an answer from the said man alone. Because his appearance looks positively like a vampire—skinny posture, slight fragile but strong-looking at the same time. His skins are snow white, totally pale with no blemishes spotting the perfect marble skin. But what make him more suspicious are his wide eyes, when there's noticeable black shade hang around them, making him looks like hadn't have any sleep for ages… for some reason he looks kinda attractive, frightening and odd.

The same question running through Mello and Matt's mind. Maybe it's Watari's son? If it's true, then why he said they had to help him to turn his son into a **human?** That's mean it's not a human… right?

Realization hit them and they shriek in unison (excluding Matt who still busy with his Game Boy)—pointed a finger to the creature accusingly.

"You… you're Watari's son… right?" Mello said warily. They watch when the figure put its finger to its mouth, as if thinking deeply. Mikami still watching him through critical eyes, and one conclusion come to his mind: it really is a vampire. Their thought provoke otherwise though, when the pale man shrugged, scratching the back of his head with his left hand when the other one still covered Light' lips before saying, "Well, I certainly am a human." He said, "And to answer your question, Mello-san, I am Watari' son—but not in a biological way. I don't mind if you say so, though."

Mikami, Mello and Matt released the breath they don't know had been held while Light rolled his eyes in annoyance. Really, couldn't his (so-called) best friend and (once again, so-called) boyfriend be more stupid than this? Why bother to find out if this guy really a 'human' instead of helping him? What an idiot.

Before he knows it, he already bite at the hand that still holding him—ignoring the pale man' hiss of pain and Mikami squeal of joy because finally he could stay his Light away from this vampire. Light looks up at Mikami and the raven haired' male smile immediately vanished.

"Get me the fuck out of here. It hurts my hands, can't you see that?" the brownish-haired boy said, shrugging his cuffed wrists to emphasize his meaning. Mikami quickly sprinting toward him and rummaged through his pants pocket—looking for a small silver key that soon will release his lover by this insanity. He actually let out a smile of triumph when the key successfully be found but unfortunately, little did he know much worse event will encounter them.

Mello choose that bright moment to step closer into the scene and when he just an inch closer to Mikami he tripped to something that looks affirmatively like a skull which ended up with Mikami being stumbled forward, Mello bumped on top on him but what makes him scream is the fact that the silver key managed to lost from his strong grip.

They watch in painfully slow motion when the metal thing flew in the air, heading straight toward the open window that placed right in front of them and on one blink in an eye—it's gone.

Silence fall.

"Oh my fucking god! Can you see that, Matt? That thing actually flies happily in the air and practically jumps toward the window! Oh my god—I'm sure it's something done by ghost… or better yet, a poltergeist! Oh my god, Matt, I'm scared!" Mello said—well, screamed from the top of his lung a moment later, earning a snort from Light. Meanwhile his red haired lover who currently sitting on the floor with his legs folded, eyes glued to the game boy before him choose to take pity on Mello and slowly walk toward him. But instead of shooting the blonde haired boy away he decides to search for the key—because a saddened puppy-kick Mello is waaaay better to face than a maddened grim-looking Light.

He looks around just in case the key stuck somewhere on the window. But no, it's nowhere to be seen. So he concludes that the thing already gone—because it's the upstairs for god' sake—that means the key already landed somewhere on the large field down there.

"Well, it looks like the key fell to the field." Matt said easily. He's not oblivious of the fact that Light' honey eyes glaring intently at his lover and himself—he just choose he doesn't want to acknowledge. "And because it's snowing, maybe we should search for it later tomorrow morning."

Now Light looks more than insane. He gritted his teeth in anger, but in the same time awkward chuckle still manages to escape them. Hell—Light is one of the kind when he's mad.

Mello who currently lying sprawled out on the floor shuddered upon hearing those strangest sounds in his whole life. Now he's more than sure that Light will kill him… that's it if he can escape the metal handcuff around his wrists. Thanks god!

Before the most dangerous volcano that was Light Yagami erupted, Matt and Mello choose that very moment to sprint out from the room—Mello tried all his might to ignore the insane screams that roared from Light and desperately tried to pull back the sheets that slowly slipped from his small form. And on record time the two lover already arrived at their room, make sure that the door already been locked several times before burying themselves underneath mountain of blankets, shivering from fear as doing so.

**—back at the upstairs—**

"That fucking prick!" Light harshly cursed, teeth clenched in desperate and anger. The raven haired males that were the anonymous man and Mikami can't do anything but stare at the living volcano before them—afraid of sudden movement may explode him. Then the brown haired boy turns his head to the side, glaring at Mikami as he growled out.

"You better find the damned key before seven a.m. tomorrow morning," Light ordered harshly. "Or else you won't get any for whole month."

Mikami' eyes widened upon hearing his lover' words. He can manage to survive for a month without food as long as there's water but a month without Light… a month without sex for that matter—it's really a living hell!

Knowing that Light could have sex whenever he wants with whomever he needs—which mean that the boy means his words, he weakly nodded.

"Good." Light commented shortly before adding, "Now put some clothes on me, won't you?"

Mikami quickly dashed over the cupboard that located right on their left, ignoring the pale man' scream of disapproval.

"Mikami-san should not go there." The pale man said when Mikami turn the door knob open.

"And why should I?" Mikami replied harshly before turning his attention back at the cupboard before him… and actually let out a hysterical shriek upon seeing the thing that lay on the hard-wooden cupboard.

Light that had been stared at his lover' very move let out the exactly same shriek, but his are much louder and more hysteric. But think about it again, who wouldn't? There's a human doll at the cupboard that looks positively like real human, and it's not a big problem if the doll is a normal one. Meaning it's not some kind of creepy doll with its inside anatomy is up to the whole display… Light and Mikami almost vomit when they see the doll' brain, heart, and other insides. They look to real to be just a 'doll'…

Sensing his 'guests' discomfort, the anonymous man decides to make his move and grab the doll from the cupboard along with other creepy thing—including skulls, dead frog and other dead animals. He placed it to the book rack that nailed on the dark wall before saying, "I've told you to not touch my things."

The two lovers, still shocked and appalled after noticing how creepy the room is, can't do anything but to stare blankly. The room looks much more like a death museum…

"Here," the pale man said again, interrupting their train of thought. Mikami caught the white sweat shirt that the man had been so generously lent along with a faded-blue jeans, the same thing that he wears now. And he couldn't help but think if the man doesn't have any other clothes at his cupboard than this… But quickly kill his curiosity before it kills him.

After struggling to put the clothes that look way to baggy to Light' slim form, the brunette turn his honey eyes to the pale man that still staring at them through unreadable black orbs. For some reason he felt small under those sight but immediately gained his confidence back, flipping a few strains of brownish bangs that covered half of his eyes before asking, "So, how did you know our names?"

Mikami nodded in reflex. He himself is wondering how in the world this guy knows their name, but probably it's Watari work since he's his son.

The pale man stabbed his thumb toward his lips. "Watari told me. He said there will be four—'guests' that will come tonight. He wasn't sending me the pictures of yours but did send your and your friends' features. And judging by the characteristic he gave to me—gorgeous brownish hair, clear honey eyes, small figure, I assume that you're Light Yagami, is that no?"

Light once again found himself blush after hearing the word 'gorgeous'. Man, he wasn't exactly think that this guy giving him a compliment! Instead of showing his unexplainable feeling, he just nodded meekly.

Now the pale man' eyes turn fully at Mikami. "And you're Mikami Teru—black hair, crimson eyes, glasses, tall, emotionally wrecked."

Mikami nodded proudly—that's it, before he noticed the man' last word. "Emotionally wrecked? What the—"

"And one of your friends that had blonde hair, blue eyes and feminine-looking is Mihael kheel—familiar called as Mello. That left Mail Jeevas, the one with red hair—familiar called as Matt. Correct?" the raven haired man successfully cut Mikami' words as he landed his butt at the comfortable of black-leather sofa. The sofa framed with gothic style, its side curved with skulls forms.

Again Light couldn't do anything but nodded. After a while of silence the boy finally asked again.

"And who are you? It's not unfair to know others' name without telling yours, you know."

"Ah, yes. Pardon me, my bad." The odd-looking man apologize with no slightest sorry in his voice. "I'm L."

"L?" Light asked incredulously, as if he wasn't sure he's just heard it right.

"Yes."

"Is that all?"

"No, but I had no intention either to tell you my real name. You may call me Ryuuzaki if you found L strange." The man who claimed himself as 'L' said. Before Light had a chance to retort about something polite though, L cut him in.

"And now that we know each other, will Yagami-kun and Mikami-san will be so kind to leave this room? I want to sleep." L said—well, lied. He doesn't want to sleep, nor he needed to—he had an acute insomnia since he's kid and the truth is he just wants the 'shiny things' to get the hell out from his room because he found it annoying. Light tried all his might to ignore the different entitle 'kun' and 'san' that only will lead to much more misunderstanding when he groaned, along with Mikami' rolled of eyes.

"But we can't, Ryuuzaki-san. I'm handcuffed to the headboard." Light complained, shrugging his wrist to emphasize his words. Mikami brilliantly chimed in, "He's right!"

"I do realize that, but it's no big problem. You may take this bed along outside." L said easily, earning a snort from Light—he seems to doing that much lately.

"No, we can't Ryuuzaki-san. This is a king-sized bed, remember? The door barely enough to let the three of us passed at the same time."

"Well, too bad Yagami-kun. I won't sleep with stranger but I also won't sleep on the other room since I found they're too shiny to my liking." Ryuuzaki said before plopping out from the couch. Light looks at him oddly—'too shiny to my liking?' what's that supposed to mean? The thought that this man is a vampire bubbled through his mind but before it grew larger he quickly brushed it off.

"But we can't get out from this room, Ryuuzaki-san."

"You had to."

"You're being childish!" Light snapped though both of them know that the one being childish is himself.

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too."

"Are not."

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

Light glared intently at the stubborn man in front of him. How dare he? No one can object Light' order before… and now Light doesn't even order him! He asks him nicely, does it hurt to help them just for this once?

Shrugging begrudgingly, Light gestured at his lover to climb to the bed with him. Mikami seems taken aback by this but obey his order wordlessly nonetheless. Meanwhile L just stared at them through heated black orbs as the two lover lay at **his **comfortable bed.

"The three of us will sleep together. Case fucking close." Light said. Mikami' eyes instantly widened—so do Ryuuzaki' eyes… if it's possible for them to widen further. Because the way Light said it seems oddly suggestive, like he's just suggest them to have a wild threesome sex or something along the lines. The state that Light in is not help at all… He looks positively delicious being bounded up like that and before they can help it, heat began to creep to each other' cheeks.

And Light being the oblivious boy that he is, glaring at them intently. "What? It's not like I've suggested us to have a wild threesome sex! Both of you are big pervert."

Mikami decides to ignore his cute lover' last comment, instead he just nuzzled at the crook of Light' neck—once again ignoring Light' growl of disapproval. L once again stab his thumb at his slightly parted lips before saying, "But I'm not going to sleep with shiny things like both of you—especially you, Yagami-kun."

Light choked a little upon hearing L' strange words. They—he, for that matter—shiny? What the hell is that suppose to be mean? He knows that he's gorgeous, yes, but shiny… he never thought himself as one of that kind.

Shrugging again, he easily replied despite the strange jolt on his stomach that pretty much disturbing him. "I take no object, Ryuuzaki-san."

"But…"

"Good night."

-

-

-

_Oh. My. Fucking. God._

L Just stood there, wide-eyed, mouth slightly agape in disbelief when his black orbs scanned the two lovers that cuddled at his bed. For a moment he thought it'll be better for him to leave the room and sleep on the other room instead, but it's likely show his defeat to Light. And he hates lose. But …

_I can't believe I actually let those shiny things sleep in my room! Oh my god I'm dead now… my eyes burn…_

L warily take a few step closer to the bed, lying his body as silent as possible to the other side of the bed as to not wake the pair up. He also makes sure to sleep at the very edge, since there's a Light Yagami lying on the center of it and it's no good for his health.

_And why the hell Watari let them live here? He knows I hate to share this mansion with another one—especially for strangers. Now what am I supposed to do? Sooner or later they'll break my dark sanctuary with their captivating light! I hate shiny thing!_

"_**You're ugly."**_

_Oh, not that again, bitch._

L turn around to found the sight of sleeping Light. He looks like an angel like that—calm face, rhythmically soft snoring, the graceful rise and fall from his chest…

_No! what am I thinking? He's already taken, Lawliet. Otherwise, you're asexual._

_Yes._

_I'm asexual. I'm asexual. I'm asexual._

L Lawliet keep repeating those words in his head, chanting it repeatedly like a mantra. However, his fortress crumbled completely when Light began shifting on his sleep, now come dangerously close to his body. L could feel the warmth radiating from the boy, and the fact that his face is just mere inch from him. Even in the darkness, he can see how glowing Light is. Though he can't see him very easily the moonlight that pours graciously from the half-open window bathe him in the most perfect way, making him looks more angelic than before.

And it makes the raven haired guy shook his head frantically, try all his might to continue chanting the mantra.

I'm asexual. I'm asexual. I'm asexual.

He doesn't know either why, but his eyes always found their way to lock themselves to Light Yagami's face. And when it does, his mantra turns drastically over,

I'm **a sexual.**

-

-

-

Well, that's it. Boring I know… but I promise the last chappie will be better…and don't worry L will steal Light away soon! teehee

Anyway, thanks for reading. Reviews always appreciated!

**Next chappie:: Light and L had a strange encounter at the bathroom!**


End file.
